Another Fates Self-Insert REBOOTED
by TheRealCooper
Summary: Reboot of Another Fates Self-Insert. When a guy who hates life from our world dies and gets a second chance in another world, what do you think would happen? Probably something like this. Rated M for coarse language, intense violence, and sexual references (nothing explicit).


Ch 1: I remember...

It was June 23rd, 2019. I remember it clearly. I was a part of the Victor 2/8 unit on a deployment in Korea. Apparently tensions had been rising there, but I never really payed attention. I didn't care. I was just given orders and followed them, no questions asked other than what was necessary. My chain of command voluntold me to take part in a routine patrol. That's all it was supposed to be...just another patrol. Just another day. ...But it wasn't meant to be.

I remember just walking along, completely bored out of my skull. I remember longing for something...more, something...exciting? I dunno. Something I couldn't really put into words. I started going through that sort of existential realization that I'm never gonna amount to much. Either I was gonna retire from the military and live out some ordinary, lonely life, or stay in and hate myself even more. I wanted my life to be more than that…Ha. Like that'd ever happen. ...But I wouldn't have to worry about that much longer.

I remember someone calling out an RPG, moments before one of our vehicles exploded, a piece of shrapnel burning my cheek as I moved. I took a moment to look where the attack came from, seeing a horde of Koreans charging us from over the hills. Aim the rifle. Take the shot. See the target fall. I started to feel the urge to vomit. My first kill...but there was no time for that, another one was taking aim. I kept moving, taking pot shots at them, not worrying about aiming since there were so many. Eventually we thinned out their numbers, then wiped them out...So we thought.

I remember the realization that I had taken lives, lives of people that were just trying to protect what they believed in, crash down on me again. I bent over and tried to hold the urge to vomit...and that's when I saw him. One of them was still alive, and aiming his rifle right at...oh. Right at me. I should probably move.

...Then why wouldn't my legs move?

Oh right. I was dealing with that whole realization that I'm a murderer. No big deal.

I remember feeling a round rip through my neck. I remember lifting my rifle and firing a few rounds of my own, seeing them rip through my killer. I remember falling to the ground. My allies rolled me over, and they were the last thing I saw before everything faded to black...

* * *

I remember feeling like I was floating, which I found pretty wierd. I opened my eyes and saw I was in this vast...I guess nothingness would be the best way to put it. Just this massive black void, that felt like nothing was there except for myself.

"Wh-What the fuck…?"

Then it all came back to me. "D-Did I…?" I tentatively reached a hand to my throat, and sure enough, I felt the hole that the round left. "O-Oh...This is trippy as all hell…" Despite all the wierd shit going on, I felt...surprisingly fine. I wasn't in pain, in fact I couldn't even tell I was dead. Looking around, I couldn't see anything. "I mean...now's as good a time as any to catch up on some sleep…" I closed my eyes, feeling that familiar exhaustion…

I remember waking up sometime later to a bright flash of light. Or...was it two lights? I dunno. I opened my eyes to see two people. One was a woman with long green hair, with equally green eyes, fair skin, and pointed ears. She wore a strange dark pink corset-vest-thing that really left nothing to the imagination, with gold bands laid all along her arms. There were clear shawls draped along her arms, and she wore a skirt made of the same material. Yet oddly enough, despite its transparency, I couldn't see what was beneath it. To round it all out, she gave off a sort of calming blue otherworldly glow.

The other person was a man. I couldn't see much through his beige hooded cloak, aside from the long blue hair and pale skin. I could see he had dark brown leather gloves, dark blue pants, and cuffed leather boots. Like the woman, he too gave off an otherworldly blue glow.

I merely sighed. "Is this the part where you judge my immortal soul or whatever?"

I remember seeing the woman smile. "Not at all, my child. We are here because we have...an offer for you."

"An offer? How so?"

"We have the ability to bring you back to life." The man had spoken up this time. "As well as make...improvements, so to speak."

"Woooow, way to call me out, bud. So lemme guess, I have to go save something if you bring me back?" The two of them were merely silent, during which my eyes widened. "...Wait what?"

"We need you to help save my world."

"...Oh." I was silent for a few moments. "But...why me? I'm just some guy. I'm not strong. I'm not fast. I'm not agile or flexible or skilled or anything."

"We are aware. But we can fix all of that. That is, if you accept our offer." I took a deep breath and thought. I didn't really like living all that much. It was just so...miserable. Everyone putting you down, always feeling like you aren't worth anything, always longing for something more from life, but knowing it'll never happen. I finally got away from all of it...but then again, maybe this new world would be different? Besides, these people needed help…

I looked back at the two of them. "Alright. I'll do it." They seemed surprised.

"What? Just like that?"

"Mhm. You guys need help, right? I make no promises, other than to try." The two of them glanced at each other before turning back to me.

"Are you not in the least bit curious about all of this?"

"The only thing I'm curious about is who you two are. Other than that, unless it pertains to what I have to do, such as my target, people who can help me, where I need to go, I don't care."

The woman smiled. "Well, my child, my name is Naga, the Divine Dragon of the land of Archanea."

"And I am Anankos, known as the Silent Dragon in the land of Ferevs."

"Sweet. Now that we got that out of the way, when can I get this new life you mentioned?"

"Eager, are we?" Anankos let out a small smile. "That's good." He raised his hands in front of him, as did Naga. "To answer your question, how does now sound?"

"Wait whaARGH FUCK!" I remember the most intense pain I had ever felt. First the hole in my throat closed up, then it felt as if every atom in my body was being torn apart and smashed together and rearranged. A brief respite, then a column of flames shot up around me, and the pain returned. It felt like it lasted for hours…

The pain suddenly ended, and I couldn't help but feel relieved. I shakily got to my feet and looked myself over. I had a new outfit on. On my upper body was a sleeveless crimson hoodie with chinese-style clasps with flame patterns all along it. Underneath it was a skin-tight black tank-top. Resting on my shoulders were simple lightweight leather pauldrons, looking to be a shade of a mix of brown and crimson. Going down, I had what I assumed would be my weapons, a pair of crimson dragonscale gauntlets. On my lower body, I had a pair of simple black trousers that ended at the top of my orange leather boots. Holding them up was a brown belt with a silver buckle, that also had a pair of pouches hanging off it. I also noticed that I didn't have my glasses, yet I could see just fine, so that was awesome.

But aside from the wardrobe change, I didn't feel any different...wait, what is this? I felt this...warmth within me. A warmth that wanted to be free. On instinct, I punched the air in front of me, and out came a burst of flame!

"Woah!" I looked at my hand, a smile growing on my face. This is awesome! I punched fire a few more times, then on instinct I flipped forward and came down with a kick, releasing a large wave of fire! "Yooooooooooooo this is fucking badass!"

" _*ahem*_ "

I looked back over at the two apparently deities, then realized they had seen my little outburst. Hiding my hands behind back, I cleared my throat. "So, uh, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Anankos stepped forward.

"You are to find a way to the hidden kingdom of Valla, and defeat the Aspect of my Madness."

"I'm sorry, ewuh?"

"I split myself from my overwhelming madness in order to ensure there would be some hope for the future."

"...You know what, I'm not even gonna ask. So get to this kingdom and beat your evil half up. Wait, why can't you just send me to the kingdom?"

"Because his Madness has sealed off the kingdom in its own plane of existence." Naga spoke up this time. "As of now, there is only one way into the kingdom, two if you are from Valla."

"...Oh. So find this path and beat him. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Both the name Valla and his own name have a curse placed on it. Any who utter either name will be wiped from existence."

"...Well that makes my job a bit harder."

"One more thing." Anankos took over. "It seems destiny has a plan for my two children. Seek them out if you wish. They will be of great aid to you."

"Uhhhhh children? How will I recognize them?"

Anankos reached for his hood. "They will have my eyes." The hood came down, revealing soft crimson eyes, as well as pointed ears and a crimson gem set in his forehead.

"Red eyes, got it. If that's all, I'll be-"

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

Anankos held out his hand, and a red gem of some kind appeared in his hand. Suddenly, his body began turning into water and flowing into the gem. "Woah woah wait what?!"

"I want you to take this dragonstone with you. When you face my Madness, I want you to press this into his forehead. This will allow me to reunite with him, and regain control. However, you will have to force him to submit before you can." With that, Anankos was completely sealed within this 'dragonstone', and a golden chain appeared around it. Still trying to process everything, I took the stone and put it around my neck.

"Alrighty...So um, if that's everything, I'll be on my way?" I guess I'm just wearing a dragon now?

Naga smiled and nodded, then waved her hand, opening a portal behind me. "I wish you good luck, young Nicholas, and safe travels." With that she vanished. I turned around and faced the portal, and then paused.

"...Wait, how did she know my name…? Ah whatever, they're gods. Welp…" I took a deep breath. "...Let's get this over with." I stepped into the portal...and immediately regretted it. I felt like I was in this wierd free fall, constantly tumbling and spinning all over the place, I soon felt the overwhelming urge to vomit. After what felt like forever, it finally ended when I hit what felt like a wooden floor, on which I curled up in a ball. Until I felt the vomit begin to come up, at which I started frantically looking around. Towel rack, wall, soap bottles, naked woman in tub, window, candl- WINDOW! I immediately scrambled to my feet and ran to the window in record time, immediately blowing chunks everywhere...including that poor bird. Sorry bird.

" _Qu...Quid hic agis?!"_ I heard a female voice off to my side that I couldn't understand, so I just held up my hand in a 'hold on a sec' gesture until I finished emptying my stomach. A minute later, I leaned away from the window and let out what was supposed to be a sigh of relief, but instead came out as a sort of scream. Now that that was over with, I turned to where I heard the voi- _Oh. OH._ That's uh...That's a whole lot of stuff that I shouldn't be seeing, but goddamn if I didn't enjoy the sight.

" _Quid hic agis?!"_ The woman was a bit more insistent this time. Shaking myself from my hormone-induced stupor, I forced myself to look at her face. Fair skin, platinum blonde hair that trailed partially down her back, pointed ears, and- _aha._ Soft crimson eyes. That's one of my targets. Walking over to the towel rack, I grabbed one and tossed it to her.

"You speak any English at all, or am I just gonna be lost in translation?" She quickly covered her...feminine bits.

"I don't know what this 'English' is, but it sounds like you're speaking Common."

"Thank god, I can understand a language here."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

" _Corrin? Licet non in omnibus est, soror?"_

I remember a feeling of dread washing over me at that voice.


End file.
